


Matchmaker

by FancyMeetingYouHere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, I'll add couples as we go along, M/M, Mark as matchmaker, Matchmaking, Plotless, Self-Indulgent, every chapter is a new couple, i needed to write some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere
Summary: Mark has a keen eye for seeing who's in desperate need of his excellent skills.Or, Mark seeing everyone's crushes but his own and being world's cringiest matchmaker.Will include JJP, YugBam, NamJin and Markson.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a drabble fest of Mark thinking all his friends are cute and need to get together. There's hardly any plot and no real purpose beyond fluff and cute.
> 
> Enjoy.

The plan is going brilliantly.

Mark barely suppresses a giggle as he eyes his friends. They’re sitting at one of the stone tables scattered around the small park located behind the university library. It’s a hotspot for students, especially in April, and Mark preens at having successfully fooled and subsequently gathered both his friends here.

Mark texted Jinyoung to meet him at their usual table for lunch, then proceeded to drag Jaebeom out of the library he knew the younger would be studying in in lieu of catching some sun. Two surprised faces and a little wrangling of Jaebeom later, and now here they are, precisely as Mark planned.

Jinyoung’s face is steadily working its way to maroon colored while Jaebeom is insanely fascinated by the book in front of him. Which is weird, because it happens to be one of Mark’s textbooks on statistics while Jaebeom is a literature bachelor. When neither of the two speaks, Mark smiles his angel smile and drops his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the table.

“What a fun coincidence I ran into Jaebeom in the library,” he grins.

If by coincidence you mean having sniffed Jaebeom out like a bloodhound as the other was hiding deep within the bowels of dusty manifests, and then bullied him into coming to the park with him, then sure, it was all one very big coincidence. Jaebeom’s dry look tells Mark as such, Jinyoung’s eyes still glued to the table and cheeks looking alarmingly dark. Even Jaebeom can’t ignore it any longer and a look of concern crosses his features.

“Are you okay, Jinyoung-shi?” Jaebeom leans forward and presses the back of his hand to Jinyoung’s forehead, voice worried. “You might have a fever.”

Mark deserves a damn award for not squealing. A smile wide enough to split his face is being hid by both of his hands because his JJ-project is fucking _finally_ about to set sail.

“No, no,” Jinyoung stutters, recoiling from Jaebeom’s hand and possibly gaining more color, “I’m fine, Jaebeom-shi, I’m okay. Just-uhm, the sun, heheh.”

It’s physically painful to see Jaebeom back off immediately. The boy sends Mark a glare, then focuses back on the book. They both go back to stewing in their pining thoughts, and Mark groans into his hands.

_Really!?_

His friends have been dancing around each other for _weeks_ , wining and moaning about the other to Mark yet never believing the older when he says so. He narrows his eyes. This calls for drastic measures.

“Jinyoung-ah,” he draws the younger from his thoughts, “didn’t you say you could use some help with an essay on, what was it again,” he pretends to think, “something-something literature.” He turns to Jaebeom. “Maybe you could help him!”

They both gawk at him.

“Why would he help me!” Jinyoung shouts shocked at the same time Jaebeom yells.

“Why would he need my help!”

They snap their mouths shut, eyes finally focused on each other as Jaebeom’s cheeks begin the slow and steady race of catching up to Jinyoung’s steaming face.

Mark mentally rolls his eyes. _My god they’re slow._ He raises an eyebrow and keeps his grin. “Because you both like each other?” He says with a giggle which earns him two betrayed mouth-drops. It’s eerie how in sync these two are sometimes.

Jinyoung’s terrified ‘hyung!’ mixes with Jaebeom muttering ‘no he doesn’t’.

The satisfied grin on Mark’s face when Jinyoung blinks at that and finally catches on to Jaebeom now sporting a blush matching the shade of Mark’s hair, is terrifying and pointy.

“Yes, he does,” he says all too pleased. Jaebeom still looks betrayed, eyes glaring at Mark’s textbook and finger tapping nervously on the table. Jinyoung _finally_ gets the hint.

“Jaebeom-hyung?” he cautions with a face like a tomato. His hands are shaking in his lap under the tabletop, out of Jaebeom’s sight, and Mark almost coos. His friends are adorable and _blind_.

“I should- uhm, there’s uh,” Jaebeom stutters, blinking rapidly and eyes roaming the grassy field on his left. Jinyoung takes a large breath and blurts out in one go.

“I really do like you.”

Mark _almost_ jumps up and applauds. His grin hurts as he celebrates in silence. Hell, yes!

Jaebeom just looks utterly shocked, face steaming and eyes blinking repeatedly. “You- you do?”

Jinyoung nods, nerves returning tenfold as he stares down at his lap. Nothing but the sound of leaves breaks through the silence and Mark counts four seconds in his head until he decides to but in again. Jaebeom looks like he might faint soon.

“You should go on a date,” he grins, chin once again in his hand and elbow leaning on the table, very obviously enjoying the show. Jinyoung squeaks, freezing in place as Jaebeom shoots Mark a death-glare.

“No offense, _hyung_ ,” he grinds out, making little fuck-off movements with his head, “but maybe you should _not_ be here right now.”

“I watched you two be painfully oblivious for _weeks”_ he deadpans, “let me enjoy this.”

Jaebeom glares more. “How about no.”

“How about-”

Jinyoung leaps ups, arms out as he speaks quickly. “Can we just back up to the point where I confessed and everyone sort of _ignored_ it and just- do you like me?” He stutters at Jaebeom.

Mark grins sheepishly at Jaebeom’s murderous look. _Whoops._

“Yes,” Jaebeom says thoughtlessly, eyes still killing Mark, then he realizes what he just confessed. His eyes snap to Jinyoung’s, tongue nervously licking his lips.

Jinyoung smiles behind his hand, eyes twinkling. This time, Mark does coo.

“You two are so _cute_ ,” he giggles, chin in both hands as he stares dreamily at his handiwork. JJP needed to happen sooner rather than later, and Mark pats himself on the back for a job well done.

Jaebeom seems to disagree. He shoots up, shouldering his bag and pointing a hand at the library, addressing Jinyoung. “Maybe we should- uh, talk?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathes, a little starstruck, and he quickly follows Jaebeom’s directions. When Mark shoots up to follow (this is his baby, he needs to see it grow), Jaebeom gives him a pointed stare, finger practically stabbing the air.

“You stay,” he growls.

Mark gapes, hurt. “But I-”

“No!” Jaebeom walks backwards, pushing Jinyoung with one hand and keeping the other firmly pointed at a pouting Mark. _“Stay_ , hyung. I mean it.”

Mark puffs out his lower lip, plopping back down on the bench with his arms crossed. “You’re no fun.”

Jaebeom keeps an eye on him all the way to the library, letting Jinyoung guide him. They’re such a domesticated and trusting couple already that Mark loses his pout halfway through. When they’re almost out of sight he cups his hands and yells. “Be safe!”

Jaebeom flips him off, and Mark dissolves into giggles on the tabletop.

Mission complete.

When Mark makes his victorious entrance into his dorm room fifteen minutes later, Jackson barely grunts from where he’s sitting on his bed, eyes glued to his laptop. Mark flops down on his bed across the room, shoes toed off at the door, and grins at the ceiling.

“I’m the best,” he says at no one. After a beat Jackson lets out a noise, never taking his eyes off the screen.

“Why’s that?”

Mark grins, shifting so he’s on his side and looking at Jackson. “I got Jinyoung and Jaebeom together, _finally.”_

Jackson gives him an impressed look, then turns back to his laptop. Mark frowns.

“What? No ‘congrats’, no ‘well done’, ‘thank you for ending that insane sexual tension’?”

Jackson smiles, still not looking at Mark. “Thank you, hyung.”

It sounds fake, but Mark’ll take it. He flops back down, staring at their ceiling and listening to Jackson type in random bursts. Then his thoughts turn to his next project and he smiles, snuggling deeper into the mattress.

Mark is _good_ at matchmaking, and he’ll prove it.


End file.
